1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cooking grills that are portable in nature and that can be positioned on the surface of camp or backpack stoves or other concentrated heat sources.
2. Background Art
Devices used for stove top cooking in what is regarded as primitive circumstances have primarily relied upon designs which position a food engagement grill or mesh surface over a burner of a stove top or heat source to grill food thereon: Cianciola, U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,252, Dec. 11, 1990; Iranzadi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,297, Apr. 8, 1988; Trozzolo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,524, Sep. 30, 1969. These devises use either an annular shaped base device filled with water for stability and to reduce flare-ups caused from splattering fats or have a designed central opening in the base, grease catch plate, and grill to keep the potentially flammable fats from possible ignition or contact with the heat source. In so doing they have either limited their cooking surface to an area around the central opening or reduced the smoke and odors which helps create the actual barbecue flavor. Furthermore in an effort to reduce the amount of smoke and odors, a reservoir of water is added wherein the extracted grease drips, changing the flavor and texture of the food by partial steaming. This nearly boiling water also posses a safety concern when used in less than modern conditions. Devises that don't require water or restrict the cooking juices from making contact with the heat source thereby creating smoke and odors which flavor the food can be found in Bunside, III, U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,912, Aug. 6, 1985; Schaffer and assignee Marlo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,328, Sep. 24, 1974; Nacharel et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,922, Feb. 15, 1972 and O'Toole, U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,210, Mar. 3, 1970. These designs are for specific use with open heat sources such as wood and charcoal, but are not effective when used with other concentrated heat sources such as stove top camp and backpack stoves. The present invention embodies improvements which overcome problems noted in such basic stove top cookers and grills.